As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art appliance 1 described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-282788 is known as the above hair styling appliance. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the appliance 1 comprises a vibrating portion 3 and a backing portion 7 between which hair 9 is placed, and the portions 3 and 7 are closed and separated (opened) by a user. The vibrating portion 3 comprises a vibrator 4 that generates ultrasonic vibration, and an ultrasonic vibration horn 5 that has a contact end 5a brought into contact with the hair 9 and a mounting end 5b on which the vibrator 4 is mounted. The horn 5 amplifies and transmits the ultrasonic vibration of the vibrator 4 mounted on the mounting end 5b to the contact end 5a. The ultrasonic vibration in the contact end 5a is utilized for hair styling (care for changing hair form).
The contact end 5a is formed into a line or rectangle shape, and the hair 9 is orthogonalized with respect to the longitudinal direction A1 of the contact end 5a. In a prior art appliance described in the “BACKGROUND ART” of the above Patent Publication, as shown in FIG. 4, amplitude B1 of the ultrasonic vibration in the center of the longitudinal direction A2 of its contact end 5a′ is larger than amplitude B2 in both sides of the center. On the other hand, in the appliance 1, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, amplitude B0 of the ultrasonic vibration in the contact end 5a is equal over each part of the contact end 5a. However, in these cases, as shown in FIG. 7, the hair 9 between the portions 3 and 7 spreads widely by the ultrasonic vibration, which causes unsettled hair styling effect, increased styling time, increased power consumption and so on.